Fun At The Vocaloid House Hold!
by NyanNinja
Summary: Just random crazy fun(sometimes) times at the Vocaloid House Hold! : Chapter 3; Stalking Fail– "Len, it's not stalking. It's, um, observing from a distance." "Soooo stalking?"
1. Teriyaki Bacon

**This is my first story, I hope you all like! :)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, NOT EVERYTHING IN THE WOLRD IS MINE, MIKU!**

* * *

It was just any nighttime. Rin and I were getting ready for bed. We closed the lights, closed the curtains, so no stalker fan girl(or boy) would picture us– if that was even possible, due to the fact were on the _second_ story, but hey, anything could happen.

I was just climbing onto our bed, when I saw a wolf plush. A wolf plush from a water park we, and the other's went to. Where we won it at an arcade game. WHY IS IT ON MY SIDE?! DOESN'T SHE LOVE THAT THING I WASTED MY WHOLE MONEY ON THAT GAME I PLAYED FOR IT!

I picked up the wolf, and chucked that thing she called a plush onto her almost tiny sleeping face.

"Rin, your doll, keep it on your side," I said, annoyed. Rin just shook her hands at me and tried to sleep again. I sighed. Hey, wait a sec. That doll… "Hey Rin."

"What?" She asked, still her side on me.

"Remember when we went to that water park and won that wolf plush?" Rin finally sat up, and looked at me, scratching her eyes. "Do you remember that arcade game? With that plush I wanted?"

Rin blinked. Than her mouth spoke. "The _bacon_ plush?"

"Yeah."

"Like the one Oliver has? The one named PowPow?"

"Yeah," I sighed, remembering its beauty. "I was going to name that bacon Steve. Oh well."

"But Len, that's mean to Bacon." I blinked. Wasn't Steve bacon?

"What do you mean, it's _bacon_."

"No, your Bacon!" She pointed.

"What Bacon–_oh–_." I looked to see my pillow pet pig I named Bacon, when I was much, much, _much_ smaller.

Though she was right, that would be mean to Bacon. "Well, he eats vegetarian bacon, remember?"

Rin rolled her eyes at me. Vegetarian bacon, it was funny before when I was smaller, but now it just seems ridiculous(but I needed to say it!). "Len, it's still bacon."

I bit my lip in thought. I wasn't going to lose to my mirror image. No, no, no, that's daytime thing, at night, I MUST win. Yeah, at least for today, that'll get my ego to increase at least 0.8%.

Quickly, I said something to make me look better. "Well, he eats teriyaki bacon! Isn't the right Bacon?"

_"Yeah it is!" _Bacon 'said', though, I bet Rin could see my mouth move as Bacon, supposedly, 'spoke'.

"Len, Len, Len," Rin said, in a sound, seeming like a disappointed father would speak. How rude, I thought she **_loved me_**! "Do you even know what teriyaki bacon is?"

I didn't speak. What is teriyaki bacon anyway? What is this teriyaki of the bacon? What could possible be the potential for bacon and teriyaki combine in such essences? "Uh…Asian pigs?"

She face palmed.

"LEN!"

"What, teriyaki's Asian!" I spoke, trying to defend him self. "And I'm pretty sure, they have pigs in Asia, so there must be some sort of relation!"

"**_NO_**."

I sighed, rubbing my temples. She's loud, I'll tell you that. "Than what is it, oh wise one?"

Rin tapped her chin for a moment. "I think they drizzle the teriyaki sauce on the bacon."

I just stared at her. That did seem to make more sense. And she is smarter than me. "And that makes teriyaki bacon?"

"…I think so."

"Ok," I shrugged it off, feeling my eyelids starting to close. "I'll goggle it tomorrow, I'm tired."

"Yeah," Rin agreed.

As Rin started to close her eyes, I spoke, with a goofy grin on my amazing, stunning, handsome face(***face palm*)**.

"C'mon Rin, Asian pigs? It was funny when you heard it, wasn't it?"

"…Maybe a little."

* * *

**So... yeah, that was the conversation me and my sister had sooooooo...**

**PLEASE REVIEW(If you want to), CRTIC (That'd be nice, all my teachers say I need help on grammar), And if you flam, IDK what to tell you, maybe, why are you reading in the first place, maybe?**

_**P.S: I do not mean to offend anyone who feel offend about the Asian stuff, I'm sorry, but it's alright, '**_**_cause I'm Asian too!_**


	2. Miku's Death?

**So um... How's Life?**

**SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE, IT WAS JUST, UR... I HAD OTHER IDEAS FOR THIS STORY SO I DIDN'T KNOW WHICH TO PUT, SO IT TOOK ME A WHILE, BUT I GOT THIS ONE!**

**I know some of you may want to kill me since it's been so long(you know who u are) since I last updated, but uh, here it is now?**

_**2- Miku's Death?**_

It was just like any other day, really, it was. I was just eating an orange, Luka-neechan was reading a book, Onee-chan(Meiko) was drinking her sake, and Onii-chan(Kaito) was eating ice cream. So, nothing bad was happening.

I smiled happily to myself. Nothing could ruin this moment, nothing. Oh look, Len's walking in. Nope nothing bad could happen–

"Hey guys, I'm gonna kill Miku, that ok with you?"

"Sure."

"Go ahead, Onee-chan doesn't care, just make sure you use sun screen."

"And Kaito says, hurry with it!"

Wait, wait, wait your little oranges. **KILL** **MIKU**?!

"Whoa, wait a minute!" I yelled, trying to protest. "Len. Len's going to kill. _Kill_ Miku! Miku-neechan! And you all, are just gonna sit yer old little butts on the couch and not do _anything_ about this?" Onee-chan shrugged.

"Eh, she was getting too popular anyway, so maybe Luka, Gumi-chan, or you and Len will be the next stars, IDK," she explained.

Meanwhile, Len was looking around the kitchen, in wonder. "Which weapon should I use!"

"Use the gun! Let her die faster, to save time." My jaw dropped. They're really on this too? Really? Miku? The sweetest, craziest girl, who ever lived here?

Len grinned. "Good idea, Meiko-neechan, thanks!"

"No prob."

"Uh, there is a HUGE PROB!" I yelled, letting my frustration seep into my voice. "YOU'RE ALL GONNA LET LEN KILL MY GIRL BEST FRIEND, AND YOU ALL ARE HAPPY ABOUT IT?! EVEN YOU!" I pointed at Len. "OUT OF ALL THE PEOPLE YOU ARE GONNA KILL HER? I THOUGHT, LIKE SUKONE-SAN WOULD DO THAT, BUT BOY WAS I WRONG!"

"Rin," Len sighed, as he walked over to me, grabbing both my shoulders. He gave me a gentle look. "It's nothing personally, it's just business."

"Pff, business my **BUTT**!" I screamed, and pushed his hands away. "I can't– I just– I don't, I don't know how to respond to this!"

He raised up his hands in defeat. "Fine, no need for you to understand. Luka-nee?" She looked up from her book. "Where was Miku at?"

"Next to the store the mostly sells leeks." He nodded his head.

"M'kay, thanks." He than took out a gun, and went to the front door. "Don't be surprise when I have blood on me."

"We can use the blood for dinner, don't worry."

What. The. ORANGES! MIKU'S BLOOD FOR DINNER?! GROSS, I REFUSE THIS!

"UGH, YOU PEOPLE ARE IMPOSSIBLE!"

Kaito-nii coughed. "For your information, we aren't people, we're programs, mind you Rin."

"Oh poop you, Kaito-nii!" I hissed. "Ugh, poor Miku, what will happen to her?"

"OH NO!"

I glared deadly at Onii-chan. "WHAT IS IT NOW, GONNA SMART POOP ME AGAIN?!"

"NO, LOOK!" He pointed at a black mask. "Len forgot the ski mask! He needs the ski mask to kill Miku!" He picked up and ran towards the door. "LEN, BUDDY, YOUR SKI MASK! I GOT IT BRO, DON'Y WORRY YOUR SHOTA FACE IS SAFE WITH ME!"

…No words.

Just. None.

I looked outside the Leek Shop, hoping I wasn't too late, to save Miku. I don't want her dying in confusion. It Len really was going to kill her, I at least want to explain the reason. Which I do not know at all.

I looked at a back alley. There was Miku, eating away on a piece of leek. "MIKU!" I cried in relief. She was still alive! I can tell her!

"Rinny-chan!" She smiled and waved back at me. I ran and grabbed her shoulders.

"MIKU, YOU GOTTA KILL LEN BEFORE HE KILLS YOU!"

"Um…_what_?"

"ARE YOU DEATH WOMEN, LEN'S GONNA–"

"Len's gonna what, dear _sister_(*)." I gulped. He was already here, he was using that creepy voice like from the song he sang, "True Love Restraint". D'aw oranges, he's here, behind me, probably with a gun or something.

"Len?" Miku asked, gasping in shock. "Wha…What's going on?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He snapped. "I'm here to kill you." My face turned pale.

"I…I don't understand…"

"You should. 'Cause I'm gonna kill you now."

"Now?"

"Yes now."

"Len..." I was expecting her to bawl her eyes out, crying out for mercy, begging.

Boy was I wrong.

Her face turned red. _Really_ red. Like she was actually angry. "ARE YOU CRAZY YOU'RE KILLING ME NOW?!"

I was expecting that, at least.

"EVERYONE KNOWS, YOU DON'T KILL SOMEONE IN THE SUNNY DAYLIGHT IN AN ALLEY, YOU HAVE TO KILL THE PERSON AT NIGHT IN THE ALLEY, GOSH!"

"Oh," Len's face fell. Than he smiled. "Sorry, I'll do that ok?"

"Good, I expect my death at 7:OO sharp, thank you very much."

OK, that I wasn't expecting.

All I could do was just stare at Miku. She's letting Len, LEN, kill her. Has everyone here gone mad?! Even MIKU'S waiting for the person to kill her, what kind of person does that?! It's just...

efhuprehoiuehfngnorehuvu9r0eyvbpru3iefghp3urehvu!

_***Nya~***_

"That is a beautiful dress Miku-chan!" Luka exclaimed, smiling brightly as Miku twirled in her white, shinning dress.

"Thank you, I'm wearing this when Len kills me in five minutes," she smiled.

"Oh, really? Tell him I said hi."

"I will!" I face palmed. Bakas. ALL OF THEM.

Miku looked out the clock. "Oh, I must be going, ta-ta, Luka-neechan!"

"Bye Miku!"

Once Miku closed the door, I spirited to it, and opened it again. I can at least try to prevent her death, I just gotta try.

"Hiya Miku-nee," Len greeted, once I stalked them at the alley. Did I say stalk, I mean, watching–them–from–a–distance–without–them–knowing. Yeah, that. "Nice dress."

"Thank you, it's my death dress." Len nodded his head. Than he took out the DEATH THINGY (Gun).

"Any last words?" He asked, tighten his fingers around the horrid thing.

Sadly, Miku nodded. "Yes, if you're going to shoot me, please do it around my chest area. I mean, I don't want my face to get splattered with blood, I mean, look at this!" She pointed a finger at her face. "It's beautiful, fabulous! Can't have a product like **THIS** go to waste."

I rolled my eyes. I can't believe she actually– wait, I can believe it, she's crazy, psycho Miku.

"Okay, sure, anything else?"

"Nope, fire away!"

"WAIT!" I yelled, as I ran over to Miku. I stood in front of Len, spreading my arms out, somehow trying to protect Miku. "You can't kill Miku-nee! Sure she's annoying, but she's still my friend! I can't have you killing her!"

I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder. It spun my around to meet Miku's soft eyes. "Rinny, I love how you want to protect me. But this is my death, and my death only! I..." She curled her fingers into a fist, and placed it on her chest. "Was meant to die this way!"

I gulped. I could never stop Miku from what she's want to do. "Well...Ok..." I gave her one last hug, before running back into a box.

"Well, then," Len said. "Let's get to it."

"Remember, FACE!"

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know, can I kill you know?" She nodded, while I covered my eyes. I could just feel Len's fingers pressing the trigger and–

* * *

Normal

"RIN!" Rin jumped out of her bed, in sadness, shock, fear, and pain. "Yo Rin, you slept longer than usual..."

Rin knew that voice. She turned her head. Her mirror image, Len stood there...something red on his hands. Rin's eyes widen. It must've been _blood_.

"AHHHHH!" She yelled, getting out of the bed. "KILLER!"

"Imma what now?"

"YOU KILLER, NO, DON'T TAKE ANOTHER STEP, BE GONE MONSTER!" In panic Rin jumped out of the closest thing possible.

The window.

Len look down the window, worry written all over her face. Turns out, she landed on a lower branch, sucking on her thumb. He sighed. "ONII–CHAN!"

"WHAT?" Kaito called, as he ran up to Len and Rin's room.

"RIN JUMPED OUT THE WINDOW...AGAIN." He sighed.

"Ok, I'll get the oranges, and YOU call the zookeeper again." Len nodded his head, as Kaito walked back out. Len looked at his hands.

_Must've been a bad dream, maybe I shouldn't spill strawberry jam from now on._

* * *

**So, yeah this is chapter 2~ I promise I will update faster! I cross my heart, hope to die, and than eat a cherry pie (LOL I don't know what that means)**

**Thank you for all your reviews! Warmed my little heart up, you know? :')**

**Oh, and thanks to Ryoma and Oz who threaten me many times (and my sister) to update. That is a ****compliment, it helped my update, cuz, I'll be honest. I sorta forgot I had a story XD**

**Thanks again, and plz review! NINJA OUT!**

_P.S. If there's any mistakes, plz tell me, and I'll get right on it. Salamat po! (Thank You!)_


	3. Stalking Fail

**Uh, so I'm thinking this is a faster update, is it? Don't know, but, here's chapter two! I've realized, I've made some mistakes on the last one, and I may or may not go back and change them– oh who am I kidding, I will **

**-cough-whenIknowhowtoedit,yesIdon'tknowhowdon'tjudge-cough-**

**And, I just want to say something; I know I've been using weird words like "poop", and it's becuz I'm not allowed to say certain words in life, so I don't plan to write them down. So, I hope you guys are ok with that, I'm trying my best to still try and make this funny xD**

**Ok, enough of me blah-blah-blahing, onto this story!**

* * *

_~Stalking Fail~_

****Ah, the Vocaloid Residence. So peaceful, calm, happy. A place for singing, and just relaxing, you know?

Ok. Enough of that. Let's cut to the cheese, now.

Meiko and Kaito are going on a date. DATE. AN ELDERY WOMEN, AND A PSYCHO FOR ICE CREAM. DATING. TOGETHER.

Well, that's what Len, Rin, and I heard from Miku. Of course, I told Gumi, I mean, the girl's really good when it comes to suspicion. She said it could be true.

Ok, I know you're all like, "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON, HERE?!" Well, let me tell you...

_~Flash Back~_

_"Luka-chan," Meiko called out to me, as I was reading a book. Nothing special was happening. I was just doing my own thing, Miku yelling at Rin to stop choking Len all because he threw her oranges in a ditch._

_You know. The usual._

_"Yesie, Meiko?" I answered._

_"I need you to look after those children," She jabbed a finger at, the trio who are now choking each other. "While Kaito and I are out."_

_"Out?" Miku perked. "Like, outside? Alone? TOGETHER?" Meiko raised an eyebrow at her._

_"Well yes, Kaito said he needed to talk to me, alone."_

_"Yepy-o," Kaito agreed. "Needed to talk to Mei-chan about something important."_

_"Oh..." Miku had this girly face on, like, if Meiko and Kaito weren't in the room she'd be squealing like a fan girl. "Well, have _fun_."_

_"Um...okay." _

_~End~_

And that's where Miku thinks Kaito is going to ask Meiko to be his girlfriend.

"I mean, wouldn't it be cute?" Miku asked us, squealing. "Nii-chan, and Nee-chan on a date, romantically holding hands, telling each other they love each other, and Nee-chan actually seeming, I don't know HAPPY?"

"Yeah, but..." Len trailed off. "How would you know if it's even him asking her out? I mean, another possibility is that he's asking her something professional."

"Aw, boo," Rin boo at me. "Len, you stinker, you're taking the fun out of dreaming. I know! Let's watch them on their date!"

I grinned. I mean, the thought of them together does seem hilariou– Duh, I mean cute. Yeah, cute. "I'm in, it's gonna be awesome!"

"Me too, good thinking Rinny-poo!" Miku joined in. We all turned our heads to Len. He looked taken back.

"Wait, _I'm_ suppose to join this stalking session?!"

"Len, Len, Len," I tsked. "It isn't called stalking. It's called, um, observing from a distance, without them knowing."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Soooo stalking."

"Ugh, NO, it's only stalking when you follow them around, and hide in bushes, while people look at you, like you're crazy, and you just ignore them, and keep following them with an evil smile on you face."

"So, we're all just gonna be like Teto-chan, now?"

"NO, SHE'S DIFFERENT!"

"HOW?!"

"SHE'S TETO-CHAN, THERE'S A DIFFERENCE BETWEEN STALKING, AND TETO, LEN TUNA, GET YOUR TETO FACTS RIGHT!"

"Alright fine, geez," he mumbled. Miku smiled at him.

"So, you gonna join us?"

"No."

"Ha, that wasn't even a question." He glared at her.

"Then why did you even bother telling me that?!"

"Because I'm the awesome Miku, Miku does what she wants. And you're joining, _unless_ you want me to cut open your throat, kill you, then throw you to a never ending abyss where you'll never see the morning sun, and weep as the soul reapers come to you." She threaten, a sweet (went sadistic) smile on her face. Len's face turned pale. As you can see, what Miku wants, she really gets, because her threat are serious. She would really do that to Len.

"F-F-Fine," he stutter, his face still pale. "O-O-On-Only b-because you t-threaten me."

"You're scared, aren't you Lenny-kins~?"

"...Maaaayyyyybbbbeeee."

~_Stalking~_

"What the leeks, why do I gotta wear these kitty ears, poop you guys," Miku hissed under her breath as we entered the restarant where Kaito and Meiko are.

Oh, and BTW, are disguises stink. Like, you'd already know that's us. Thanks so much Rin (sarcasm).

"Ok, here's the plan," Rin whispered. "We get a seat next to that window since that's where they're closest too, pretend to be complete strangers who are just listing to their conversation for no apparent reason. Then, when Nii-chan starts saying "Meiko, I need to tell you something important." That's when we listen real good for the juicy orange. Okie dokie?"

"Okie dokie," we all whisper back.

Ok, now our 3 step rules.

* * *

Step 1– Get our seats.

"How many?" The lady asked.

Len, being the low IQ person he is, glared at the lady. "Hello, ma'am, can you not count? There's four of us, or are you blind?"

"Uh, sir it's just my job–"

"Here let me count for you," Len looked at us. "One, two, three, four. See four. DID YOU NOT SEE THAT ALREADY?!"

She seemed more frighten. "Yes, I see, uh, follow me to your seats."

"Oh, could it be next to that window over there?" The lady nodded her head.

Once we got there, she gave us our menus, and bowed. "You're waiter will be with you shortly."

"Well, _duh_ this is a restaurant! They gotta come soon! No, how about we just get a stranger to take our orders, how about that?!"

Len you...why bother, it's futile.

* * *

Step 2– Start Listing

"Ugh, they're not even talking," Rin hissed, glaring at them through her black shades.

"It takes time, Rinny, just wait." Miku said.

I sighed. Stalking is such a hard job.

* * *

Step 3– Stay until you get the juice

...Well this is a fail. For Kaito. They're laughing and talking, but Kaito hasn't said the _juicy_ parts yet. C'mon man, WE'RE DOING THIS FOR A REASON!

"Three special steps, that's all you need, three special steps. then you'll succeed. Your special assignment is starting now, and three special steps will show you how. Step 1-!"

"Len, shut your mouth already," I groaned, annoyed about the song. Since when did that kid know Special Agent Oso?

Len sighed. "I'm sorry I'm just bored."

"Hello," finally our waiter is here! "I'm Yumi, how may I– Sensei?" I laughed.

"Oh boy, I pity that poor loser who has to see their student with their other students!" I shouted, forcing down my laughter.

"Er, Luka-neechan?"

"Yes, Miku?"

"You're...that loser." Oh. _Oh_.

"Oh, um," I composed myself and looked at Yumi. "Yumi-san, nice to see you."

"Y-You too sensei. Um.. May I ask why Kagamine-san, Kagamine-kun, and Miku-senpai are with you?"

"Uh," _Think Luka, think! You're more epic then Miku, remember?!_ "Len's my son."

"I'm your what? That's– **_OW_**!" He hissed, when I kicked him under the table. "Uh, yeah, I'm her son. And uh, Rin here's my friend."

"What about Miku-senpai?" Yumi asked.

"Uh, she's our cat."

"Excuse meh?!"

"Y-Yeah, his cat! Get down kitty!" Rin snapped, trying to act convincing. Miku, being forced to join along, got down on all fours. "She's a science experiment gone wrong, that's how she can talk and look human, isn't the right, kitty?"

"Um, nya," Miku nya-ed**(A/N: Not sure if that's a word, but I made it up!...I think)**. Yumi seemed sort of conflicted by this fate. Huh, don't blame her.

"Um, ok, so do you guys have your orders?"

I nodded. We all explained to her what we wanted, since you guys don't need to know, unless you're a stalker. Ok, maybe that's the whole point of this story, but still. Well, I guess– You know what, I'll just be quiet.

"Sooo, now what?" I asked. Len blinked. Then he began to open his mouth.

"Three special steps, that all you–"

"Sing that annoying song again. I _dare_ you."

He went quiet after that.

* * *

"...They're stalking us, aren't they?"

"Yep."

"Should we do something about this?"

"Yep."

"That all you can say?"

"..."

"Well?"

"...Yep."

* * *

"There you go," Yumi said, placing the wonderful food on our table. "And uh, here you go kitty." She placed Miku's leeks on the floor with her. We all tried not to laugh. It's so priceless! "Anything else you need?"

"Yes, how about and _explanation_." We all froze. We turned our heads and...

"MEIKO, KAITO?!" Kaito glared daggers at us.

"What were you all for think you're doing?!"

"Um, I'm just going to leave," Yumi quickly said, before making a dash. Traitor. Well, she wasn't really part of this in the first place.

"Uh, Nii-chan, Nee-chan!" Rin laughed. "Um, let me explain."

"Why were you **stalking **us, huh?!" Meiko yelled.

"Uh... we thought Nii-chan was gonna ask you to be his girlfriend." Both turned red, but it seemed more out of rage.

"I was just going to ask her to help me get the surprise gifts Master gave to you guys!" Kaito snapped

"Ohhhhhh," we all oh at the same time.

"I can't believe you four! Well, I can believe you children, but Luka!" Meiko turned her head to me and jabbed that finger at me again. "I expected more from you! You're twenty for goodness' sake!" She then saw Miku. She seemed to just burst. "**AND WHY IS MIKU EATING OFF FROM THE ****_FLOOR_**?!"

Our heads all turned to Miku. She looked up at Kaito and Meiko sheepishly.

"Uh, nya?"

* * *

**Yep, so that's it for this chapter! Don't worry, I plan on adding other Vocaloid into this story! If you want a certain Vocaloid in this story, just tell me, and I will promise you, I will add them in there (AND I DON'T LIKE BREAKING PROMISES, SOO)**

**Consider this as a Christmas present(cuz I know one of you wants this as one) so HAPPY LATE CHRISTMAS AND IF YOU DON'T CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS, HAPPY LATE HOLIDAYS TO YOU XD**

**Please review! I love seeing reviews makes me feel all warm and fuzzy that I just wanna eat some pie x3**

**(BTW: Meiko fans. Plz don't hate cuz I called Meiko an elderly women. I just read this Hatsune Mix where they say she's on as a joke, but plz don't be offend. If you are, I am so sorry, I can change that part if you want me too. Thank you)**


End file.
